


dance with me

by Dresupi



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Attraction, Awkward Flirting, Bucky Barnes-centric, Darcy Lewis is the fandom bicycle and I love it, Darcy Lewis-centric, F/M, Kissing, One Shot, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Short One Shot, Slow Dancing, WinterShock - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 22:27:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/pseuds/Dresupi
Summary: Bucky asks Darcy to dance. He's rusty at this romance thing, but he's trying.





	dance with me

**Author's Note:**

> 1970s Song Prompts
> 
> Dance With Me - Orleans (1975) || for awriter314

“You wanna dance?”

Darcy swallowed at the sound of his voice, turning her head slightly, eyes raking up and down Bucky’s stunningly well-dressed body as he stood awkwardly beside her.  He tugged at his necktie, loosening it and swearing under his breath as he quickly readjusted it.

She couldn’t help but smile as she nodded. “If you want.”

“Doll, I wouldn’t have asked if I didn’t,” he replied, returning her smile as he held out his arm.

She took it and they made their way to the dance floor, where a few other couples were dancing. Tony had been trying to force people out onto the floor all night, but had since given up and had taken to slinging drinks at the open bar.

“Now, I might not know all the steps anymore… but I’ll try, deal?” Bucky said, almost apologetically.

She snorted.  "Buck.  I’ve never known any of the steps.  Not the right ones, anyway.  And that’s never stopped me from having a good time.“

He was still grinning when he gripped her hand, spinning her smoothly into his arms.

Pressing one hand on the small of her back, he smoothed over the satin and the beads to coax her closer.  She rested one hand on his shoulder, the other was tightly gripping his cybernetic hand.

"You’re a liar, Mr. Barnes.”

He huffed out a laugh and started to move, somehow pulling her into some semblance of a dance. “Guess it must be like riding a bike.”

“I’m the bike in this scenario?” Darcy asked, arching an eyebrow as she gazed up at him.

Bucky blushed.  She preened a little. She got the Winter Soldier to straight-up blush as he twirled her around the dance floor. “You ain’t no bicycle, Darce.”

“Thanks,” she said, beaming up at him.  "That’s the nicest thing you’ve ever said to me.“

"Is it?” he asked, frowning a little.  "I’m gonna have to do better, then.“

"That a promise?”

“Absolutely,” he replied.  "I’ll start now. You look beautiful in that dress.“

"Thank you. You clean up pretty nice yourself…” She lifted her hand from his shoulder to tuck a stray piece of his hair behind his ear. He’d pulled the rest of it into a low ponytail, a far-cry from the messy Tarzan approach he usually took.

“Well, I didn’t want you to be embarrassed to dance with me.”

“I don’t think there’s any scenario where you could have come to this thing and asked me to dance and I wouldn’t have said yes.”

“I was wearing those sweatpants…”

“Which ones?” she asked, tilting her head quizzically.

“The ones that you got me when I first moved in here and you can’t remember what color they were?”

She wrinkled her nose.  "You still have those?“

He chuckled.  "Yep.”

“Well, like… do you  _need_  new ones? I can get you new ones.”

“Not the point, Darce…” he said, pulling her closer before dipping her slowly back.

When she straightened again, she was really, really close to his face and she couldn’t remember what they were talking about.

“What’s the point?” she asked absently, allowing herself to get lost in his blue eyes.

“Can I kiss you?” he asked bluntly, his lips so close she could have moved just a fraction of an inch closer and made his question moot.

She nodded and he leaned forward, pressing his lips to hers, hand still poised on her lower back.

“Sorry, I couldn’t help it…” he murmured, his lips brushing against hers.

“Don’t apologize,” Darcy said, kissing him again.  "But we probably should keep dancing… this ain’t the kissing floor after all. That’s upstairs at my place.“

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me some sugar! <3


End file.
